


Scare

by ReservoirCat



Series: Hannictober Drabbles [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, S1 Hannigram, Sniffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/pseuds/ReservoirCat
Summary: Hannibal missed a party. Will checks on him.





	

"Hannibal...?"

Will laid his hand on Hannibal's shoulder and - _Ufff_ \- in the blink of an eye he found himself on the floor. Hannibal was straddling him with his full weight, his face scrunched up in a furious snarl, eyes red, one forearm pushed painfully into his collarbone, a scalpel - where did that come from? - pressed to his carotid, one flick of Hannibal's wrist and it would be over.

"Hanni..." Will panted and tried not to move too much.

Hannibal blinked once. Then he let go of the scalpel and lifted a bit of his weight from Will's clavicles.

"Will?! Are you alright?" Hannibal asked and sounded... different.

"I was, fifteen seconds ago... Just wanted to ckeck on you..." Having the air knocked out of him had not been part of the plan. "You missed Jack's party..." Hannibal never missed an opportunity to show up all dapper, and fuel the gossip at the BAU by bouncing around Will like a hyper-courteous lovebird. At least that's what Bev said. Will had missed him, tough, but he would never admit that. Ever.

"I apologize, Will," Hannibal sounded nasal.

"You've got a cold?!" Will finally realized. Damn, why were his observational skills so delayed with this guy?

And why were they still on the floor?

"Hannibal, would you mind letting me get up?"

"Oh, of course," Hannibal pulled Will into a sitting position by the front of his shirt, still straddling his lap. He did look ill, but also kind of cute... Damn it, Graham, grownup men aren't cute!!

Will was all too aware of Hannibal's certain body parts against his own certain body parts...

"I... all the way up, I meant... but...," he stuttered. What was wrong with him?

Hannibal just blinked like a big observant bird, even cocked his head a little. "Oh, of course," he just repeated. Was he on drugs?

"Are you alright?" Will asked, a little more concerned.

"I'm afraid I caught a cold. Nothing to worry about, Will. But thanks for your concern." Hannibal speaking with that blocked nose really sounded cute. Goddamnit, Graham, get a grip!!

"Oh, I'm not worrying, you seem perfectly capable of dealing with... things..." His head hurt where it had hit the floor. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I must have fallen asleep... I didn't smell you." Hannibal said, totally oblivious to how utterly creepy this sounded. Or at least would have, if it weren't for that blocked nose. It really took some of the edge off of Hannibal. Will caught himself grinning and tried to hide it. But Hannibal caught it and eyed him curiously.

Will cleared his throat. "So... Do you always hide a scalpel up your sleeve when you're napping?" He tried to sound nonchalant.

"I have some... special... patients. One needs to be prepared."

"Yeah, like me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have sneaked up on you..." He trailed off as he noticed Hannibal's eyes softening.

"You're not a patient, Will..." he whispered with a raspy voice and ever so slowly his face moved towards Will's, watery eyes about to flutter closed... Will's eyes widened, his heart sped up. Then Hannibal scrunched up his nose and - _ha-choo!_

"'m so sorry, Will!!" Hannibal sniffled wide eyed and muffled by the hand that had flown up to cover his mouth and nose.

Will wiped at his face with the sleeve of his jacket and looked at him with the one eye that wasn't squeezed shut. He couldn't help but chuckle. If a spell was ever broken...

"It's okay, just give me a heads up next time." He smiled at Hannibal's shocked face. "It's really okay." He wiggled his lap a bit. "I'll get you a tissue, if you let me get up."

"'f course." Hannibal scrambled to his feet and bolted for the kitchen, "'ould you like some tea?"

"Yeah, but let me help you," he chuckled and rubbed the bump that was starting to form on the back of his head as he got up. His legs tingling as the blood flow returned.

"And Hannibal?" He called as he followed him, "The next time I tell you, it's gonna be cold and the walk will be long, you better listen."


End file.
